familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Levi Snow (1782-1841)
}} Biography Levi was the eighth child of Zerubbabel and Mary Trowbridge Snow. Their were ten children in the family. Levi had six sisters and three brothers. Levi's parents lived on the boundary line of the two states New Hampshire and Vermont. The Connecticut river became the dividing line between the two new states in the Union Levi's parents lived in Chesterfield, New Hampshire all of his growing up years. Levi met Lucina Streeter, his future wife, through Jemina Streeter, an aunt of Lucina. When introducing Lucina to Levi's mother, Jemina said, "Mary, this is a daughter of my husband's brother, William Streeter. I told her about the many books you buy for your son Levi and nothing would do but she must come to see what you have that she hasn't read." "Levi was known as the boy who would rather read than dance." Lucina stayed with her aunt Jemina so that she could attend the Academy in Chesterfield one winter so that she could have extra lessons in French. It was during this time that Levi and Lucina became real friends because of their love for reading. After accompanying Lucina home to Cumberland, Rhode Island on a months visit, Levi said to Lucina, "Oh, Lucina dearest, we grow so slowly, that years drag wearily by. You know that I love you without my speaking the words, that you are as much a part of me and I of you as if made from the same clay. So you are young and I am young, but we both know how to work, and God will help us. Would you dare marry me now and not wait any longer?" Levi married Lucina Streeter on November 29, 1801 in Chesterfield, New Hampshire. They lived in Levi's mother's home until after their first child was born, where Levi helped his brothers in the sawmill and grist mill. After Levi and Lucina had their first child, they moved first to Lunenburg but after one years lease they decided to clear some virgin land and so they settled in the St. Johnsbury, Vermont area with approximately twelve other families and here they had their remaining children while they lived there. Levi and his older sons farmed their not over fertile acres and managed a respectable, but frugal living. Levi and his sons also built their own furniture and the home they lived in. In 1826 Levi and his sons finished a new barn for their farm. While Lucina and the girls where helping clean up the newly completed barn, Lucina laughingly remarked, I think, girls we should move into the new barn and let the cows and horses live in the old house." A few weeks later the Snow home burn to the ground. With the help of their neighbors most of their furniture and books for their children were saved and the new barn became their home for the rest of that summer until they were able to finish a new home late that fall. Levi was a devoted and God fearing Christian although he never belonged to any organized religious group. He did however, study the scriptures intently and encouraged this amongst his family members. The Snow family was known as "Seekers" or those who were seeking after God's truths. Mormon Missionaries In 1832, while Levi's sons, Zerubbabel and William were working in Charlestown and living with their cousin, Winslow Farr they were blessed to hear the gospel of Jesus Christ from Elder Lyman Johnson and Orson Pratt. After hearing the Elder's message they returned home very excited to tell the rest of the Snow family. It was not long before Orson Pratt came to St. Johnsbury and taught the many interested families in the area in the Snow's new barn. Levi's son Erastus was 15 years old at the time and on the evening of the first meeting he asked his father, Levi if he could be baptized into the Church of Jesus Christ. Levi's reply was, "Wait awhile son. Study your Bible still more. Be sure you have been converted by the Lord and not by Elder Pratt's persuasion. Wait al least six months. Can you do that? You will have six months for your ardor to cool. If you are really converted, it won't be hard to wait that long." Erastus was baptized February 3, 1832, approximately six months later. Early in May of the same year, 1832 all the rest of the Snow family was baptized, all but Levi and his son Shipley. Move to Missouri Some years later, Levi and the remaining children that were at home, sold their farm in Vermont and went to Kirtland to be with the saints. Levi knew that there would be no happiness for Lucina until she too could make her home among the saints. The Snow family only stayed in Kirtland for a week or so and then moved on to Far West, Missouri in order to help build the capitol of Zion. Besides they thought it would be foolish to buy land in Kirtland and then have to move again soon. Levi and Lucina suffered the persecutions that the saints endured in Far West and were included in the expulsion of the saints from Missouri. At the time the mobs came to Far West to evict the saints, Levi's son, Erastus was home visiting his family and both Levi and Erastus had the "shakers" as Levi called the chills and fever of malaria. While in this terrible condition, Levi's son, Charles came home shouting, "Oh, father, the mobocrats are camped on our pasture! I think they have butchered our cows for I couldn't see anything of them and I surely could smell meat sizzling in their camp vessels." Levi and Erastus rose from their sick beds and ran to their place with the Mormon militia. Levi's son, Erastus testified that as he ran, he prayed to be healed and his prayers were immediately answered. The chills and fever instantly left him." Levi not being a Mormon had not given up his arms to the mobs, so as he ran with his son to join the Mormon militia he being too weak to fight, handed his gun to Erastus and he grabbed a pitchfork. The mob scattered this time but Levi and his family stayed up all night to guard their place not knowing what was ahead of them. It was not long after this that the saints were forced to leave Far West. The family left Far West without selling their home which was true in most cases for the escaping saints. They were however able to sell just enough furniture to buy a team and wagon to get them across Missouri and were glad to get away with their lives. Move to Illinois Levi took his family to Quincy, Illinois where they found safety. They arrived in Quincy having traveled 200 miles in about twelve days. Levi fought the chills and fever of malaria all across the state of Missouri which made the trip quite miserable. On arriving at Quincy, the Snow family moved on to Lima where they set up residence in a fairly comfortable house on a farm that they bargained for. Some time after this, Levi began to build a new home for Lucina. Levi had about two years to enjoy Lucina after leaving Missouri, without all the persecutions they had endured in Missouri before he passed away. Levi died on November 2, 1841 in Montrose, Lee County, Iowa. Montrose is just across the river from Nauvoo and many of the saints were in the Montrose area. Levi was 59 years old when he passed away. It was recorded through family information that he died of malaria. It was said of Levi, by his son Erastus, "Father was such a wonderful father, honest and true. He was the personification of kindness. He was way ahead of his time in his thinking." It is not known why Levi never joined the church, but what a tribute of love he has shown to Lucina, to have endured so much persecution while they lived among the saints Marriage and Family Levi and Lucina had eleven children. They were: Levi Mason who was born in 1803; Lucina who was born in August 1804; William who was born December 14, 1806; Zerubbabel who was born in March 1809; Willard Trowbridge who was born November 6, 1811; Mary Melvina who was born July 30, 1813; Shipley Wilson who was born in 1816; Erastus Fairbanks who was born November 9, 1818; Charles Van Rensselaer who was born in August 1821; Lydia Mason who was born in 1823; and Mellisa who was born August 20, 1826. References * Levi Snow * Snow in Cheshire County, New Hampshire * #46093708